Ric's choice of Life
by DimeraPhoenix
Summary: This is a Ric Lansing centric fic. It surrounds Ric, his family members, their history and two important women in his life: Elizabeth and Sam. I love both LiRic and Ram. Cameron is Ric's son.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I like to thank my beta Shelby. Thank you for your help. I hope you like it, the story features 2 of my favorite couples.

**Chapter 1: Status Quo**

It was not a regular Wednesday for Ric Lansing. The former DA was now unemployed. Earlier that morning he had resigned from his position as attorney for the Zacharra crime family. He felt liberated and he whistled a happy tune, upon approaching the nurses' station at General Hospital.

Elizabeth Webber was engrossed in paperwork at the nurses' station at General Hospital. It was not the part of her job that she enjoyed doing, but it had to be done none the less. A tune however distracted her and when she looked up she noticed her former husband Ric Lansing. He seemed different and Elizabeth didn't know what it was. He was there, not missing any limbs. He was wearing a white shirt, black jacket and of course a black tie.

"Tie? He's not wearing a tie. Get a grip Elizabeth" her mind raced.

"Ric…" she spoke in a neutral tone. It was the one that she'd adopted from her former husband. "What can I help you with?"

Ric took a deep breath. "What are your plans on the 18th, two weeks from now?"

Elizabeth looked at him, slightly confused. "You mean the night of the auction?"

Ric nodded. "Yes. I mean, things have changed for us. We are on better terms than we were some time ago. Cameron is our son. And I don't see Jason Morgan attending a suit and tie event. Besides..." Ric flashed a Cheshire smile "I need your expert opinion, if I'm going to buy some of the paintings or other antiquities."

Elizabeth returned a smile. They had recently learned that Cameron was their son. Trevor had people manipulate the tests she had done at the lab. Ric's father never seized to amaze her. He had manipulated Ric ever since he was a young boy. Why would he stop now? "I'd be happy to go with you as your consultant. I can ask Grams to watch the boys. Now tell me, what's up? Why are you not wearing a tie?"

Ric smiled proudly "I finally did it. I broke free from my fathers influence. As of this morning I'm no longer representing the Zacharras. My father is on his own. He can no longer use me as a scapegoat, when he fails. I'm done with that. I want to change my life, for myself and my children. Come what may for myself, but Cameron and Molly are my first priority. I realize now that my life would destroy my children. I can't allow myself to go to any means, regardless of the consequences, to get my father's or my brother's approval. It's not worth it. I hope that you'll continue to let me be a part of Cameron's life. I know that I've not been around when he was younger and…."

Ric's speech was interrupted by Elizabeth when she pulled him into a tight hug. A few tears were shed. "Ric, I would never take Cameron away from you. No matter what happens between us, I would never use Cameron for leverage. Not after all this time. I'm happy that you're his father. You two are starting to bond. I would never try to disrupt that"

Slowly pulling away from the hug, Ric took a short moment to compose him. He reached into his pocket and pulled a business card out. "Here, you can pick any dress at this boutique. All you need to do is show them a valid ID card. I suggest you make an appointment soon. It can be a lot of work to customize your dress. They'll send the bill to me."

Elizabeth's jaw almost dropped from amazement. "You're allowing me to shop for a dress without any budget limits?" Elizabeth looked at the card for a moment, before she spoke again. "This boutique is the most expensive one in town. One dress costs more than I make in a month with overtime. Ric, we're talking about a dress that might cost a few grand."

Ric just nodded in response. "I know. But as the mother of my son, you deserve the best…" Before Ric could continue he was interrupted when his phone rang. The ringtone was U2's Vertigo. Ric took a second, before he pushed the green answering button. The name of the caller threw Elizabeth off.

"Hello Samantha" Ric answered in a calm voice. "Okay. I'll take that under consideration… Yes that would be the wise thing to do. Good luck convincing her." Ric closed his phone and took a deep breath. He then looked up, to find a surprised look on Elizabeth's face. "What's wrong?"

It took her a moment, before Ric's conversation sank in. Since when were Ric and Sam on speaking terms? When had they become friends? Were they more than just friends? "I'm just surprised that you and Sam are talking. As far as I knew the two of you couldn't stand each other. What changed?"

Ric sighed; he knew he had to explain it to Elizabeth someday. "Samantha and I have a shared goal. That goal is to keep that psychopath Jerry Jacks away from the kids. Sam has been spending a lot of time with Kristina lately and I've been taking trips with Molly and Cameron as often as I could. Jerry Jacks is becoming unstable, even worse than he was. He's up to something. Sam and I forged an unholy alliance to keep Kristina and Molly away from him. I know that you and Sam have had some serious issues. I don't trust her any further than I can throw her, but she wants the most stable life for the girls. It's too unstable with Alexis and Jerry. At this point, even with all the bad history between us all, a house with you, me, Sam, Lucky and the kids would seem stable."

Ric took once again a deep breath, for the next question. "Can I have Cameron tomorrow? I don't have a job right now and there is a fair just out of town. There's a merry-go-round and a big ferris wheel. I'm sure we'll have a good time. Besides, tomorrow is my day with Molly. I want Cameron to get to know his little sister. Please?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Very well, Audrey is watching Jake all day. I have a dayshift, which means I'll be done by six. By the time I'm home it'll be seven o'clock. Can you bring him home around then?"

Ric flashed a brilliant smile. "Thank you sweetheart; I'll pick him up at around 8.30 tomorrow morning. He'll be back by 7". He pointed to the business card, which was still in her right hand. "Don't forget to schedule an appointment. Take care" He gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

Elizabeth saw him walk up to the elevators. She mouthed a "be careful" before the elevators closed. She was glad that Ric started to bond with his son. Things would turn out alright. She put the card in her pocket, reminding herself to schedule an appointment in two days. Her day went by faster than she'd had anticipated.

**One day later**

It was 6.50 PM. Elizabeth Webber was with her son Jake at home. Ric and Cameron would soon be back. When Cameron learned that he got to spend an entire day with his father and sister he was very excited. He and Ric had started to bond and they looked so much alike. To this day, she never knew how she had never figured it out before. The likeness between Ric and Cameron was overwhelming. That little boy had not only the looks of his father, but also some of his character traits. He was energetic and stubborn.

A big yawn escaped her mouth. It was a tiring day. Hospital gossip was at a peak these days. On top of that all the doctors were in a terrible mood today. Patrick and Matt were curt and didn't speak at all most of the time. It didn't help that Epiphany was in a particular foul mood today. Nothing she did was good enough today. She was relieved when her shift ended.

She walked up to the books on the dining table. Ric had asked her to be a consultant at the auction, his adviser and his companion. If she was going to advise her former husband, she might as well refresh some of her knowledge. She still had the talent for recognizing a fake painting, but she wanted to be read up on the background of the painters. She was looking forward to the auction. She'd made an appointment for tomorrow morning at the boutique. It'd required her to trade shifts, which caused her to have three night shifts in a row. She walked up to the window when she saw a car approaching.

It was Ric's SUV. He was right on time, as it was precisely 7 PM. She knew not to rush over there. It would seem as if she didn't fully trust him. She waited for him to ring the bell. As she opened the door, she caught sight of a family. A pretty picture: a father and his two children.

They were all smiling as they walked in. Ric sat Molly on the couch, next to Cameron who was holding a teddy bear that was at least two feet tall. It was brown and had caramel eyes. "How was your day?" He asked as he sat down between Molly and Cameron.

Elizabeth sat down on the chair opposite of the couch and sighed "well, it was going okay. Epiphany was in a foul mood and the doctors were no different. It's like they are either not looking forward to the gala or they are way too nervous. The tension is almost unbearable at times. But, other than that I'm doing okay". She noticed the bear in Cameron's arms. "Did daddy win that for you?"

Cameron shook his head "No, this nice lady won it for me. Aunt Sam is really great with a gun."

Ric saw the shock in Elizabeth's eyes. The look on her face was somewhere between suspicion and anger. This was not good. The last thing they needed was a fight about Samantha McCall. Before Ric said something to Elizabeth, he turned his attention to Cameron, who was unaware of the overwhelming tension in the room. "Hey son, why don't you get that comic-book you wanted to show me? I'll keep an eye on the bear."

Cameron nodded. "Okay, daddy wait right here". He walked towards the stairs.  
"Take your time, buddy. I'll be waiting" Ric said, before he turned his attention back to Elizabeth. Her anger appeared to have been replaced by mostly suspicion and shock. "I'd prefer it if you don't yell" he said, while he took a look at Molly, who was fast asleep.

Elizabeth took her time before she finally spoke. "How is it that the woman I don't trust is such a big part of all our lives? You know what she did? There's no way, that I'll ever forget that." She didn't know how long she could remain calm, given what she just heard, before losing it. Thinking about their son seemed to calm her slightly.

Now it was Ric's turn to take his time before speaking. "I know what she did. I've heard it all, because she told me all about it. I don't like it at all. But I'm dealing with a very dangerous choice here. My father does not know the truth and neither does Jerry. This means that it is not too late for you to pull my privileges. I'm aware that if my father learns that I know that Cameron is our son or that Jerry learns that Cameron is mine, Cameron might be in danger. They'll both use the threat of violence to get the upper hand. In this case I fear my father even more than Jerry. If my father ever learns of our arrangement he'll try to kill us both to take guardianship of Cameron..." Ric saw the fear in Elizabeth's eyes so he placed his right hand on her knee. "Elizabeth, I will never let that happen. The harsh truth is however that I can't protect Molly, Cameron, Kristina and Jake without help from an outside source. I need your help in protecting Cameron and Jake, but I need Sam to protect Molly and Kristina. I'm not certain why, but I trust her at this point. She's the only one with various plausible excuses to take road trips with Kristina. She ensures my presence in Molly's life. Believe it or not, but she provides me with alibi's when I'm with Cameron. If I want to stay in Cameron's life, I must use her as a decoy. I hadn't planned on seeing her today. When she called yesterday she said that she would try to take a trip with Kristina, but she didn't disclose a destination. Alexis has to believe that our occasional run-ins are coincidences. If she suspects otherwise, then I lose the chance of being a father to both my children". Ric looked to his side, noticing that Molly was still fast asleep "I don't need an answer right now, but I won't like it if you put it off forever. I love them both, but at this point Molly is in more danger than Cameron. Cameron is absolutely safe as long as my father doesn't know that I know the truth. As long as Jerry is around my daughter, she'll be in danger. Please, don't force me to choose between my son and my daughter."

Elizabeth noticed tears in Ric's eyes. She stood up to sit next to him, where Cameron had sat just moments ago. To Ric's surprise she didn't hit him, but pulled him into a tight hug. When he heard her voice he realized the pain he'd put her through once again; "Ric, I know that you and I have a lot of things to work through. I know that you love them both. I wouldn't deny you access to Cameron, but I urge you to be careful. If what you say is true, then Sam is the very least of my worries. I'll keep a close eye on her, because I still don't trust her. Ric, we have to find a way to stop your father and Jerry. They can't hurt the children".

Ric quickly responded "They won't but we need to be prepared. Elizabeth, I have to ask two things of you. The first thing is that you prepare bags in case you should leave. This prevents you from losing a lot of time by packing. The second is…"Ric pulled a key out of his pocket. "This is a key to a safety deposit box at my bank in New York. In this box there's enough money to travel and there are passports for you, Cameron and Jake. Keep the key safe. I don't think we need all of this, but in case the worst things happens. Sam and I are trying to get them behind bars, but no one is willing to testify. The auction is in two weeks. Everyone will be there: Sonny, Jerry, Anthony and my father. The balance of power will be in the room. All we need is something to upset the established order. Once they are in chaos, there will be a small window of opportunity to put them out of business". Ric took a pause to take a deep breath "That is, if you still want to come with me."

Elizabeth simply nodded "Ric, I'll go with you. You're Cameron's father and he loves you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the boys. If you and Sam have some sort of unholy alliance to bring Jerry Jacks and your father to justice than I'll support it, even if I don't trust her. Just remember, that she's not the only one who's on your side". She pulled him into a tight hug. Their moment was interrupted by Cameron who came down the stairs with a comic-book in his arms.

"Daddy, take a look" as he jumped in Ric's lap, waking up Molly, whose mood had not changed, thankfully. Ric spent the next 30 minutes reading the comic-book with Cameron. Molly, now wide awake, joined them as Elizabeth observed them. She knew that Ric loved them and he'd do anything to protect them. How important was Sam in all this? If she'd provided Ric with alibi's for him to spend time with Cameron then maybe it was possible that she had changed.

When Ric had left later that night with Molly, and Cameron was asleep, Elizabeth kept thinking about what he had said about his love for Molly and Cameron, about his fear of Jerry and his father, and about his alliance with Sam McCall. The auction was in two weeks. Then Elizabeth would see what everyone was made of. The established order had a lot of more power than Ric or Sam, but they'd also have a lot more to lose.

For now it was important to keep the status quo.

**End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thank again to my beta Shelby. I hope everyone enjoys the story

**Chapter 2: There's more than one way to heaven**

**One week before the auction**

It's early, 6 A.M. to be exact, when Ric Lansing takes his first coffee. He's always been an early riser. Never known to sleep in, he takes in his first sip. Ric has always believed that one's best work is done in the morning. He wonders what the word exactly "morning" means as he hasn't really slept for days. He's tired; somehow he's afraid that if he sleeps until the truth is known he will die. That's always been his biggest fear: dying just as you learn the truth. The truth, Ric imagines, can not be pretty. The circumstances in which he'll learn that will be serving as proof of that assumption.

The weather outside is grim, but improving. It has been raining steadily for days now, but according to weatherman it should improve significantly during that day. Ric, however, doesn't trust his predictions.

He walks into his bedroom. His suitcase is packed and he's ready to take his flight to Miami. That flight leaves in 3 hours. His private investigator had called him earlier that morning. It had woken him up, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that his investigator asked Ric to meet him in Miami. Ric had no idea why. It could be a setup, but the voice sounded concerned, not for himself, but for Ric.

The phone rings once again. Ric answers it. The voice on the other side turns out to be his cabdriver. Ric tells the man, he will be there right away and grabs his suitcases to walk swiftly out of his apartment.

The cabdriver turns out to be a friendly fellow which makes the ride somewhat relaxing. The check-in line at the airport is shorter than Ric anticipated and in less then 3 hours he's on his way to Miami.

The flight to Miami gives him some time to consider and possibly reconsider his strategy. He knows that he can trust Elizabeth, but what about Samantha. In the past week things have improved even more. "A common goal and some legal advice have that effect" he thought silently. A lot could be said about Samantha Cassadine; she was a schemer, but so was he at times. She was vengeful, but so was he. They had more in common than either of them would ever admit, especially to one another. Ric had to admit that there was more to her than met the eye.

He understood her to a certain degree and even admired her. She loved her sisters and she'd been willing to help him in his plans to stop Jerry Jacks. He had developed a certain trust and kinship for her.

He'd witnessed that different side on two different occasions in the past week. The first time was at the fair, where they coincidentally met. The second time was when she asked for legal advice. Thinking back, he slowly fell asleep.

**The fair, two weeks before the auction.**

Ric Lansing wasn't someone who would just go to a fair. As a child he resented them, simply because his father didn't have time to take him. Now, because he's a father, he'd started to warm up to them. As he parked the car he noticed that it was relatively quiet. "One of the advantages of being unemployed" he thought to himself.

Turning his attention to Molly and Cameron he sighed. Things were peachy now, but it's only calm before the storm. They didn't know that, sitting in their car seats. He unbuckled himself, then Molly who sat behind the drivers' seat and finally he unbuckled Cameron who sat behind the empty passengers' seat.

The fair was a lot bigger than Ric had expected. Cameron didn't know where to look and Molly had decided to put her Lansing character traits to good use. She wanted to walk alongside her father and brother, not being pushed around in a buggy. She was stubborn that way. Ric wondered how long it would take for her to give up. "Never" he thought "She's not going to let me know when she's tired. She's a Lansing after all".

The morning went by at the speed of light. Before they'd even rode all the rides that Molly and Cameron could go on, it was time for lunch. After long deliberations, which he lost 2:1, they'd settled on fries and hot-dogs. As they walked towards the restaurant he heard a voice behind him "Daddy Ric". He turned around to see Kristina. As he lowered himself to hug her, she comes running towards him. In her enthusiasm she nearly knocks him over.

"Kristina, sweetie" a voice behind her says, closing in. Ric knew that the voice didn't belong to his ex-wife Alexis. He looked up to find Sam, who finally caught up with the little girl.

"Hello, to you too Samantha" he says friendly. In the past he'd make a sarcastic remark, but now that he needed her help that was no longer an option. He was surprised to find her there, but he was glad that she was able to take that trip with Kristina.

"Are you guys about to eat lunch?" asks Sam. The kids nod their head and Ric smiles before talking again.

"That's right" he turns his attention to Kristina. "And what about you gals? Did you have lunch?"

"We were just about to" answers Sam. "Why don't you all join us? Daddy Ric will pay anyway" she smirks, causing Ric to raise his eyebrows. But one look at the faces of Kristina, Molly and Cameron cause him to cave in. He's no match for their puppy dog faces. This causes Samantha to laugh.

Lunch turns out to be a real party. Ric never thought he'd get along with Sam. "I guess, that this is what happens when people are out of Jason Morgan's orbit" he thinks "they become pleasant company". A year ago he knows that there wouldn't have been a snowball's chance in hell that they would have gotten along. But people change if the world around them does. He of all people knew what change could do to someone.

After lunch they decided to go as one team. Ric was glad for this, because Molly and Cameron could be quite stubborn and persistent. With Sam at his side things were just a little easier. He was surprised that Cameron seemed to know who Sam was, probably due to the fact that Lucky and Sam were dating. Lucky still played a part in Cameron and Jake's life, but more in the role as uncle.

For another four hours they walked around the fair, letting the kids ride on the various merry-go-rounds. The overall atmosphere was comfortable. That was all about to change when they approached the shooting gallery.

The gallery was run by a jolly fat guy. He was 5"2 tall, 220 pounds and he had a big smile on his face. Ric didn't like him from the moment he laid eyes on him. He approaches the counter.

"The family is going to give it a shot?" he smiles as he loads a rifle with some sort of shot round. The same one as they use for the hunt. As much as the guy irritates Ric with his 'family' comment, Ric decides to ignore him and take the rifle. Before he walks to the target range the guys tells him with that signature smile of his "You got ten chances, targets are worth 20 points for every hit." He then points at his prizes, a huge collection of cuddly toys. "The large one requires 160 points per try. The super size ones require the maximum score of 200 points. Best of luck" as Ric hands him the money.

The first try gets Ric a solid 8 out of 10 score. He turns to the kids to ask them which one they want. "Molly and Kristina both eye a toy from the large stack, but Cameron is fascinated by this huge bear from the super size stack. That leaves the girls to choose. Kristina allows Molly to pick first. Molly doesn't hesitate and picks a toy elephant.

In his second try Ric shoots 9 out of 10. Since Cameron toy bear requires a perfect score its Molly's turn to pick. She chooses the dolphin. The next few tries don't go so well. After 2 failed attempt, Sam decides to step in "Trouble, Ric?" No answer. She reaches for the gun "Let me show you how it's done", as she flashes a devilish smirk.

"Trouble in paradise, lovebirds?" the clerk behind the counter asks with a smile on his face. Ric decides to ignore his remark and simply hands her the gun. "You can do so much better than me?" he asks sarcastically. He hands her the gun "Then show me." Sam knows that this remark is to test how her reaction would be. She decides to ignore Ric's sarcasm and to let her actions speak instead. She doesn't disappoint. Her first effort gets her that perfect score and a round of applause from the clerk. Instead she turns her attention to Cameron. "You want the bear, right?" She asks him and he simply nods in return. "I'll take this bear, please" as she point to a bear, two feet tall. The clerk hands her the bear and watches as she hands the bear to Cameron.

"Thank you Aunt Sam" the young boy says and gives her one of those smiles. The same signature his father gives people.

"You're welcome" Sam states.

As they are on their way out the clerk stops them. "Wait, you people. You can still pick 2 of my large pieces." He points his finger at Ric "You may not have had the maximum score, but you had enough points for the large ones"

Sam steps forward "Allow me" she says with a grin on her face. She walks up to the counter and examines her options. It takes her a few seconds, but she eventually decides to pick a snake and a tiger. She walks up to Ric and hands him the snake "This one is yours". She bursts out in laughter as they walk away.

The next few hours go by relatively quickly. A few rides, a quick dinner and a couple more laughs. As they part ways Sam looks over her shoulder. Molly, Cameron and Ric make a nice family, she thought.

"Ric" she says. "I'll call you soon. I need your legal expertise." Ric just nods in return and they go their separate ways.

**The courthouse, 2 days later; 12 days before the auction**

The phone call came and it was nothing like he expected. Ric had dealt with numerous unusual requests, but this was something else. Her request would not sit well with her mother. Alexis would consider this treason, but Sam had made up her mind and Ric knew better than to question that iron will.

It was 9.25 am; the hearing was in 5 minutes. Filing the paperwork for an emergency hearing had required him to pull some strings. After pushing hard he found a judge who could push him into his schedule.

Just in time, she came sweeping in with Nikolas hot on her trail. She looked very sharp, set for business. Nikolas wore a suite, but no tie.

"You're just in time" Ric said "Before we go in I want to tell you this" Ric frowned and his tone became even more serious "Alexis will consider this an act of betrayal. She'll see this as becoming the one thing that she doesn't want you to be: a true Cassadine."

"She's entitled to the name and everything that comes with it; privileges and obligations" Nikolas interjected.

"True, but that is not what it will look like in Alexis' eyes" Ric said.

"Be that as it may; I've made my choice" Sam said, her voice going straight into business mode "I loved my brother Danny and I cared about my mom and dad. But, the fact remains is that they are all dead. I'm a Cassadine, I can't deny that, it's in my blood. I'm Mikkos' grand-daughter, just as Nikolas is his grand-son. Nikolas and I have grown closer over time and I'm proud to be a part of his family"

"Mr. Lansing" The clerk walked up to them. "Judge Reynolds has you scheduled for 20 minutes in his chamber. If you would please follow me" Nikolas, Sam and Ric follow him suit.

Twenty minutes later they walked out of the judge's chambers. It took some explaining of the bylaws of Cassadine industries. Ric had never heard of regulations of family names within a family business. Not only did the judge have to sign off on it, but the Prince had to sign the documents as well. Nikolas had referred to the bylaws as a way of showing that the Prince would always be in control. They'd not been changed in over 50 years and for some reason Nikolas was not likely to change them.

"It is funny how power works" Ric states "Within 12 days you, Samantha McCall, will officially become Samantha Cassadine. Now if you excuse me, I just have to finalize some paperwork."

Nikolas however stops him "Ric, you forgot something" he hands him a check "This is for services rendered"

Ric looks at the check and frowns "This is way too much."

"No it isn't" Nikolas interjects. "All Cassadine attorneys, even the ones I don't have on retainer, are well compensated for their work. You did a fine job on a very short notice. For that you deserves this check and the amount on it" He turns his attention back to Sam "You and I have a lot to discuss" and like that they walked away. Ric went on his way finalizing the paperwork; Sam and Nikolas on their way to discuss family business.

Ric knew that this would not go well with Alexis. Instead of seeing Sam's point, she'd go on about betrayal and loyalty. The last thing he needed was for Alexis to find out. Not right now anyway. In a few weeks it wouldn't matter what she knew, because by then they would have reached their goals.

**Sunrise Plaza Hotel, Miami, 8PM, one week before the auction**

"That's everything" The man said "Now that you know it all, what are you going to do?" The man was in his late 50's, wearing a suit and tie, and had silver hair. Anthony 'Tony' Walton was the best PI that anyone could wish for. That was the reason why Ric had hired him. The only problem was that he got so much more that he bargained for. He'd been on the phone for half an hour arranging airplane tickets and a private jet.

When there was no answer Tony tried a different question "Are you sure, you're doing the right thing?" he asked expressing his concern "I know that what I told you in the past few hours pulls everything apart, but do you really think it's wise to call them?"

"Yes" Ric answered, short but effective. "Tony, they are the only two people who can keep me in line" He was on the verge of collapsing emotionally, tears showing up in his eyes. "As different as they are, Sam and Elizabeth are the only two people in my life who can stop me from going over the edge" He took a deep breath, regaining some control over his emotions.

He picked up the phone and dialled the first number. When it was answered he spoke "Yes Sam, it's Ric. Listen, could you come down to Miami right away. It's urgent that I speak to you." He listened for a short while "I wouldn't ask this of you otherwise. There's a ticket ready for you at the airport. Your flight leaves in four hours" he again listened for a moment. "Thank you very much. If you happen to see Elizabeth, don't approach her. Ignore her, act like the two of you are strangers. My father, if he has spies at the airport, can not suspect that the two of you are going to the same destination. A driver will pick you and her up and bring you to my hotel. Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow" He closed his phone.

He dreaded the next phone call even more. Taking a deep breath before dialling, he pushed the numbers and pressed the green send button. It rang several times before it was answered, but then he spoke in a relatively calm voice "Hello Elizabeth it's Ric. Listen, I need for you and the boys to meet me in Miami" He listened to Elizabeth questions, but decided not to answer them. He couldn't, not over the phone. "I wouldn't ask this of you otherwise. Pack your bags and go to the airport, please. Then go to the private gate, where a man will approach you. His name is John Stevens, he's a private pilot and he'll be flying the jet. If you happen to see Sam, don't approach her. It's of the utmost importance that the two of you are not seen together" He listened to her words. "Thanks for understanding. I'll see you guys tomorrow" When he closed his phone he looked up to Tony.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd be here tomorrow" Ric sighed "I don't think I can do this alone" he pointed to the stack of files on the coffee table.

Tony simply nodded "I'll be there". He shook Ric's hand and went out the door.

It was silent in the room after Tony left. Ric knew that he'd have to share all of this with Sam and Elizabeth. He didn't like it. Everything he knew or thought he knew everything he'd ever been told, everything he'd believed in, it all turned out to be a lie, an illusion. The shades of grey had been replaced by darkness. Ric knew that every family had their secrets and skeletons in the closet. He had expected to find one or two skeletons. Instead, he got a whole graveyard.

Walking over to his balcony he muttered "If roads lead to heaven, then highways will lead to hell" He'd been through hell and back in the last few hours.

Let's hope that there is more than one way to heaven.

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I like to thank my beta Shelby. Thank you for your help. I hope you like it, the story features 2 of my favorite couples.

**Chapter 3: Through Hell and Back**

_Sunrise Plaza Hotel, Miami, 5AM, 6 days before the auction_

The sun had just risen, as Elizabeth Webber entered the Sunrise Plaza Hotel, in Miami, with Cameron and Jake. "What possessed Ric to summon me at this time of the morning?" she thought. She considered scolding him, but figured that he wouldn't have summoned her unless it was important. Maybe summoned wasn't the right word. He had actually asked for her presence, but the circumstances were strange, and mysterious.

Sure, the flight on a private jet was fairly nice. She'd been able to get some sleep and lucky enough Cameron and Jake got some sleep, too. They were still very tired. "If they are in a bad mood today, I'll blame you Ric" she thought to herself.

Arriving at his door, she knocked on it. When there was no immediate answer, she knocked again, this time louder. She heard some sounds and after about 15 seconds the door opened. The sight almost scared the living daylights out of her. "Ric…" she muttered "you look like…"

"I look like hell," Ric quickly nods. "I know. I've had better days. Come in. I'll take care of your luggage," he says as he shows them in.

"Daddy" Cameron shouts from behind Elizabeth, with his big brown bear in tow. The bear was almost as large as Cameron. Ric kneeled down and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Hey son" he says "You're tired aren't you?" Cameron nods. "Well, you can sleep down the hall. There's a big bed all for you. You'll have all the space you need"

He turns looking up for Elizabeth "I made arrangements for Jake as well" as he looks at the little boy, who fortunately for him, looks just like his mother.

Elizabeth nods "Thank you" as she walks off down the hall. He considered following her, but the sight of his family would only emphasize what he was willing to risk to bring Port Charles to justice. He started out with a war against his father. However, the more information he gathered the more shady contracts and deals were unveiled. In the end every criminal in town had a pact with each other. Secret alliances were forged every minute. What started out for him as a crusade against his father and Jerry Jacks had soon brought alliances with Anthony Zacharra, Claudia Zacharra, Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos to light.

When he saw the file on his brother he wasn't sure how to act. Sonny was once the object of his obsession, the one person he'd hoped to get acceptance from. All of that was in vain. It was like chasing a ghost. One minute he was his brother's trusted advisor, next they were at war.

The truth was that Ric was tired of playing games. "Let the chips fall where they may" he muttered under his breath. He was soon interrupted by another knock on the door. He waited for a few seconds, let out a deep sigh and then walked up to the door, to open it.

"Hello Samantha" he said, faking a cheerful mood. It didn't work. She saw right through the façade.

"Hello Ric" she said walking past him. "I'd tell you that you look like hell, but something tells me that you already know that" She had her focus on him now "Is Elizabeth here, already?"

Ric just nodded "yes, she's settling the kids in. They are awfully tired. I'm sure she'll blame me if they're in a foul mood and…"

"I considered that…" interrupted Elizabeth. She was looking surprisingly awake for someone at this time of morning. "However, I don't think you asked us here, without a very good reason"

"That's right" Ric said, becoming more and more unsettled by the situation he'd put himself in. He was ready to call this meeting off, when another knock on the door interrupted the moment. Opening it, it revealed his final guest. "Tony, please come in" Ric said, stepping aside, allowing the man to enter. He was pushing a room service cart with coffee, fruit, and croissants.

Tony walked in and before he said anything to Elizabeth or Sam he turned his attention to Ric "It's your story; I'm just here in case there are issues that require further explaining." He then pointed to the 2 blackboards in the room, covered in sheets. "It's all there?" Ric nodded and Tony then turned his attention towards Sam and Elizabeth. He held out his hand allowing each of them to greet him before he spoke "I don't know if Ric mentioned me, but my name is Tony Walton. I'm a private investigator and I'm often hired to find skeletons in the closets of rich families"

"And you gave me a graveyard" Ric said, clearly unsettled.

Tony turned around to look at Ric "I gave you the truth. Would you have settled for something less than that?" Before Ric could speak Tony continued "You wanted the half-truths to be revealed. I did just that" He then pointed to the cart he pushed in "I assume that none of you had breakfast. This is something, that I ordered" he walked towards the cart and poured himself a cup of coffee. He then sat down on the couch at the coffee table. Sam and Liz each poured some coffee and sat down on the couch. It was too early to eat.

Ric walked up to the blackboard on the left side and pulled the sheet away. It showed several photos, all in black and white, of what to Liz seemed to be family members. It was then that Ric spoke.

"This is my family tree; Brian Lansing, my grandfather was born in 1914 and died in 1985. My grandmother, Sophia Chivèl Lansing was born in 1912 and died in 1962. I never had the pleasure of meeting her. She died after a short illness. They had three sons; Simon Lansing born in 1936, deceased in 1971. Then there was Jeremy Lansing born in 1939, deceased in 1971 and finally my father, Trevor Lansing, born in 1942. My grandparents started their own investment firm called Chivèl Investments. They started out investing in small companies, but as the company grew, so did their ambitions. Over time they changed the name to Chivèl International Investment Group, it went public and installed a board of directors. The bylaws were amended and the new company was ruled by the majority stockholders, my grandparents. After my grandmother died, she left her stock to my grandfather. He kept 50% for himself and divided the other half of the company to board members and his sons. My father and my 2 uncles all received 5% of the company"

Ric walked up to the cart, poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it in one tug. Then he walked back to where he stood before, but before he could continue Sam interrupted him.

"You know, Ric…" She said calmly "Nikolas has been doing business with that company. I don't think he knows about your families' role within the company"

It was getting tougher for Ric to keep his emotions under control. Up until now it was a very simple story. The emotional part was still ahead. Calmly he said "That's possible. I doubt if anyone knows about the role we used to have. It's been over for 20 years"

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked with a worried expression on her face.

"We're getting to that part, Miss Webber" Tony interjected. "Ric, please continue"

Ric nodded, taking a deep breath before he continued.

"In 1971 my uncles died in a car accident. The initial cause of the accident was believed to be a mechanical failure. My father bought their stock after their death. He now had 15% if the company and quite a say in what happened. My grandfather was distraught over the loss and appointed, my father as CEO. However my grandfather later learned that the officer was bribed and that the real cause of the accident was sabotage. Without sufficient proof, he did not confront my father directly. He hired an investigator who traced the source of the $15,000 bribe to my father"

Ric's emotions were getting the best of him. Tears were forming in his eyes. He saw that his story had affected Liz and Sam. "It's only going to get worse" he thought. Taking a deep breath he decided to continue the story.

"Instead of confronting my father and turning him in, my grandfather retaliated in the worst possible way. He cut the breaks of my father's car" tears were now steaming down Ric's cheeks. He wipes them away and takes a deep breath. "My father got into a serious accident, but he miraculously lived. He ended up in a coma for several weeks. During that time my grandfather presented his case to the board. They all agreed that turning my father in would possibly destroy the company. My grandfather then used my father's proxy to pass a resolution to change the bylaws within the articles of the incorporation. Now the stock my father had was only worth one vote. He installed nine board members, including himself and my father. Since he had the boards' loyalty he ordered them to vote away everything my father proposed. It would always be eight votes against my father, so my father's power was none-existent. He then bought some stock from the board until he owned 51%. When my father woke up, he confronted my grandfather. My grandfather made him a deal; in exchange for Trevor not turning on him, my father remained out of jail. That deal remained intact for almost 13 years"

Ric takes a deep breath, allowing everyone to take the story in. The look in their eyes tells Ric what he already knows; his family is morally and emotionally bankrupt. It's not until Elizabeth looks at the pictures that she understands the real reason why Trevor hates Ric.

"Ric…" she says, pointing her finger to the blackboard. "You realize that you look like your grandfather, don't you?" Sam nods concurrently.

"Yes…" Ric sighs, his emotions barely under control. "It's one of the many reasons why my father hates me". He took one more sigh. Delaying the outcome of the truth would only make matters worse. And it was going to get much worse.

"In 1984, I was 16 years old, my grandfather was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer and died very shortly afterwards. However, he changed his last will, double-crossing my father once again. Instead of leaving everything to my father, he put everything in a trust fund. All the bank accounts, art, real estate, stock portfolios and everything else were left for the new head of the family. The only catch was that my father received part of the stock dividend and got the vote attached. This didn't change too much. The board was still loyal to my grandfather, so my fathers' power within the company was limited at best. My father couldn't sell anything or add anything to the trust. He could only use it for show. A fake king of an empire that's not his"

"Then who is the beneficiary of the trust?" Sam asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Under the current circumstances, that would be Cameron" Ric, calmly states. He allows Elizabeth to process what she just learned.

"How big is that empire Ric?" Elizabeth asks. She can't hide the fear in her voice as she asks him that question.

"You mean everything? "Ric asks and Elizabeth nods. "All the art, stock, real estate and the cash in countless bank accounts all over the world…" Ric takes a deep sigh. "The total value of that trust is estimated at about 3 billion dollars. That makes him the richest person in Port Charles, since the Quartermaines are worth about 800 million and the Cassadine wealth doesn't exceed the 2.5 billion" He turns his attention to Sam. "That number is accurate right?" Sam nods concurrently.

Ric notices the obvious shock in Elizabeth's eyes. He didn't bring the whole 'hey honey guess what, our son is a billionaire' message very subtle. After a few moments he decides to continue the story.

"My grandfather stipulated that all the Lansing's have, would be in that trust. All of my father's contacts will turn on him, the moment my father is exposed as the fake head of an empire. I often considered claiming Cameron as my son. It would be the easiest way for me to get rid of my father. Once he's been exposed, he'll have nothing left and he can finally be brought to justice"

"What's stopping you?" Elizabeth asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"At this time I can't be certain about anything in Port Charles." Ric sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. "With the power my father has right now it would not be easy to unseat him. He has people in the highest circles, whom could protect him indefinitely. And how do I know he won't put a price on my head? He can use his Zacharra connections. If that doesn't work he could go to Jerry, they could strike a deal; Jerry gets immunity for past and present crimes and my father gets to keep the empire. If that doesn't work out he could go to Sonny or Jason and offer them a great deal of money for my assassination" Ric sighs and when he looks into Elizabeth's eyes he sees the shock and disbelief in her eyes. "I know that you believe that they wouldn't agree to it, but my father is smart enough to manipulate a deal like that. He could make them believe that I'm after them once again, that I want to put a contract on their heads, prompting them to strike first. I just don't know what he'll do. He thinks he's invincible and at this time he is just that. Until I can take over his assets and contacts, I can't take chances like that. It's just not worth it" Ric sighs, pain in his eyes.

"Besides, he threatened me before, if I try to take over. He made that clear when I confronted him about the trust 20 years ago. I was in college; it was 3 years after my grandfather Brian died. I showed him what I learned. I'll never forget what happened that day. I always disliked my father, but that day I saw him for the monster he is"

***Flashback***

_October 1988, New York City_

_The snow is three inches thick, Ric notices as he walks away from the airport. His driver picks him up to bring him to see his father. The ride would take more than 30 minutes, giving Ric plenty of time to reconsider. "I've come this far. I have to see this through" he mutters to himself. Fortunately Maurice, the driver, doesn't hear him._

_When they arrive, Ric walks quickly inside. It'd begun snowing during the drive from the airport. He asks the woman at the front desk if his father's in. She confirms this and offers to call him, letting him know of Ric's arrival. Ric refuses and tells her it's a surprise. She accepts his not so convincing excuse and allows him entrance. He pushes the button and waits for an elevator. After 2 minutes an elevator arrives and Ric enters._

_All alone in the elevator, Ric pushes the button for the 35th floor. He feels the papers burning in his pockets. "I'm going to get him, for keeping this from me" he swears. However he also fears his fathers' reaction. His father is a very experienced attorney and Ric is only in college. It may be Harvard, but he's not an attorney yet. His father is not a man who takes orders, but Ric also realizes that he may never get this chance again._

_After 8 minutes Ric arrives at the 35th floor. After he steps out he takes one quick look behind him, seeing the doors closing. "Last chance, you could take another elevator or the stairs" he thinks to himself. He decides against it and steps into his father office. To his surprise he finds it to be empty._

_Ric takes a quick look around the office. His fathers' briefcase is next to his chair, meaning he can't be far away. Ric decides to sit in the chair waiting patiently for his father._

_His father enters not that much later. Sensing someone is in his office he turns toward his chair, noticing Ric sitting there. "Ric…" he says, with a surprised expression on his face "What are you doing here?"_

_Ric slowly stands up from the chair, his arms slightly spread. "Hello father" he says with a devious smile "No hello? No welcome back? No, how good it is to see you?" he says sarcastically. "Of course not, because you always want to get right to the point" He slams the envelope on his fathers desk. "Then explain why you never told me about this" his finger pointing towards the aged manila envelope. Ric takes a few steps backwards, allowing his father his space._

_Trevor picks up the envelope, opens it and starts to examine the contents. There is an obvious worried look on his face. Ric knows he has him in a corner. His father turns around, a surprisingly gleeful look in his eyes. "This was your grandfathers' way of double-crossing me one final time" he folds the papers and puts them in the envelope, handing it to Ric. "He tried to keep me from the company, he may have succeeded at that, but you my son, pay a high price because of it"_

_"Explain" Ric shouts, his anger about to get the best of him._

_"Simple" Trevor explains. "He had to make me trustee, because you were a minor. You couldn't receive the stock he owned. But when you become of age, you will not inherit anything. As a matter a fact you'll never inherit anything" he smiles even cheerful. He then walks up to his seat, but Ric interrupts his happiness._

_"Unless I have a son" Ric says, focusing on his father who traded a gleeful expression on his face for a worried one. "Once I have a son, you'll be unseated. That's the real reason why you worry. Killing me won't get you anywhere, will it?" Ric smiles confidently. "We both know that that trust was meant to protect me. My grandfather, Brian Lansing, feared that if I inherited all of this back then, you'd kill me for the inheritance. Killing me, won't get you that trust. It's only a matter of time, before this family is back where it belongs. That time may come sooner than you think. Once I have a son, I'll take your seat. I'll become my son's seat holder. Start counting the years that are left, the end of your reign will come sooner than you think"_

_"Providing you live long enough, Richie" Trevor states, with a frightening smile on his face. "You're absolutely right that I can't reclaim the empire by killing you. But think about this scenario; one day you'll have that son, but you'll never get the chance to raise him. You and the boy's mother die; leaving the Lansing heir an orphan. Of course, he won't be for long because his grandfather, that's me, will be there to raise him. That way I could claim the empire once again. I'll get what's rightfully mine"_

_Ric takes a step back, disbelief and shock in his eyes "You'd make your own grandson an orphan? What kind of monster are you?"_

_"Look at it this way Ric" Trevor says smiling. "If you never have a son you won't have to worry about this. Everything can stay as it is. I collect my dividends and use the Lansing power and you can live your own life. You can have daughters, Ric. You can have a thousand daughters for all I care, but…" Trevor says with an evil look in his eyes "You can never claim a son. If you do, be prepared to face the consequences." Trevor looks at his watch "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have an appointment in 15 minutes. You can see yourself out" And like that Trevor walks away, in a far better mood than Ric._

***End Flashback***

_Sunrise Plaza Hotel, Miami, present time, 6 days before the auction_

The room is in silence. Everyone is stunned by everything they've heard since they arrived. Ric points to the stack of files on the coffee table. The stack is 15 inches. "It's all in those files. It's all there, every part of the bad history of my family"

"But what I just told you is just the beginning" he clearly states, causing Elizabeth to cry. The emotions, the worries, Ric understands how it feels. He sits next to her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder, placing his arms around her.

"We have to stop him at all cost" Sam states, fire in her eyes. Ric had seen that fire before and being on the receiving end of that fire was not a smart idea.

"I know. That's why we have to be patient and stick to our plan" He sighs, just keeping his emotions in line. He looks at Liz who has stopped crying and now looks questioning at him. He wipes away the tears on her cheeks "I'll explain all of that, once we are back in Port Charles". He kisses her forehead and she just nods that that's okay. He stands up and turns his attention to Sam. "By the time the auction is finished they'll be in chaos" he then repeats their motto "Upset the established order and everything becomes chaos. Once they're in chaos we have a small window of opportunity to strike". Sam nods in agreement.

"What price are you willing to pay, Ric?" Tony asks him, his tone very serious.

"I'm willing to risk my neck" Ric answers him fairly calm. His emotions have been all over the place in the last 24 hours. "But it's not my neck that I'm concerned about." He then points to the stack of files "Not now that I know what he's capable of."

Ric knows that this can't end well. But he also knows it has to be done. There's no easy way going about it. They are in for the fight of their lives. He knows what he has to do in order to achieve his goals and keep his family safe:

He has to go through hell and back.

**End of chapter**


End file.
